The adventures of the Evans
by Elvishdork
Summary: Just read it, garentee you'll enjoy!


"Dreams are things that we all hold on to, don't let it fall,"-Santiago Ramos

Lacey Evans, Cassandra Evens, And David Evens; all of them are related to each other. Lacey was only five years old; she had brown hair, which went to her shoulders, and had blue eyes. Cassandra was fourteen, she also had brown hair, but she only puts it in a ponytail all the time. Unlike her little sister, her hair goes to her chest. She was the smartest, and intended to go to James town, that and everyone expected her to go. David, or Dave, was seventeen, and isn't the brightest. He skateboarded all the time. Wearing Skinny, yet baggy jeans, a loose shirt, and always has his earphone's on.

Their father, Richard Evens, was a local doctor in the region. His wife, Emily Vein Evens, was a local community's planner, and was very involved with the government, and politics, in general. They lived in a three story house. There basement use to be Richards "Man cave," before he met Emily. Now it's a family room, with a plasma screen TV, a computer, two couches, an x-box, a theater, a Wii, board games, books, a kitchen, and more stuff like fuse ball and ping pong.

While Richard went to work, Emily goes to plan Community events. Then Dave goes to school on his board. Cassandra goes to the bus, and Lacey skips to school, which was a block from their home. Behind her elementary, was the high school that Cassandra and Dave go to. Next to it was the middle school that they use to go to. Cassandra had straight A's in every class; Dave's highest grade was P.E, which was a C. When they get home, Cassandra goes to her room, and does her homework, while Dave goes to his room and text his friends about the latest boards, Sean White movements, etc.

When Emily comes home, she nags at Dave to get on his homework, ask Cassandra if she wanted anything, and checks on Lacey. She then cooks something delicious in there new kitchen, and waits for Richard to get home.

"Great news guys," calls Richard

"What is it Richard?" ask Emily

"We are going on vacation, comes time to spring break," announces Richard

"That's cool dad," says Dave, and goes back to his texting.

"That's fantastic Richard," says Cassandra, she treats her parents as if they were her business partners.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lacey, who ran up to hug Richard.

"How's, my little girl?" asked Richard.

And that's the daily routine of the Evens. Since the beginning of spring break is tomorrow, the Evens will need a lot of time to prepare, the vacation that the Evans are attending to, is to take the family yacht, and cruise around in the ocean which was close to their neighborhood. Cassandra starts mapping out the terrain, by using star maps, regular maps, and her globe. Dave just grabs a pile of cloths on the floor, and stuffs it into his suit case. Emily helps Lacey with her packing, Lacey wanted to bring her stuffed animals, but in the end, settled for one.

The next day, after another tiresome day at school, Cassandra goes to her academic hour, where she helps people who are struggling with "Mr. Howards," teaching methods. One in particular, a football player called "Brick," attends academic hour all the time, to keep his grades up.

"Brick, why don't we take a different approach to Pythagorean Theorem," said Cassandra

"Um, yeah," said Brick with his tone of 'I could care less.'

"Can you explain how to play football?" asked Cassandra

"What?" asked Brick.

"How do you play football?" asked Cassandra

'Well there's this dude, called a 'quarter back,' his job is to get the football, to the other side," said Brick

He began drawing circles, five circles were in front of five 'x's.

"These dudes, protect the quarter back, while the quarter back throws the football, or tries to run," said Brick

He began explain everyone's position. Cassandra nodded her head.

"So each line represents five yards," clarified Cassandra

"Yea," said Brick

"So from these two guards, next to the nose guard, and that nose guard in front, how far is that?" asked Cassandra

"A yard," said Brick

"And that makes a triangle," said Cassandra

"Yea so?" asked Brick.

"So, that makes a triangle, and how many yards is the safety?" asked Cassandra, thinking that she's made a break through.

"Thank you Cassandra, I'll take it from here, you can go home, if you like?" asked Mr. Howard

"Thanks Mr. Howard," said Cassandra, as she ran to her home.

Richard, Emily, Dave, and Lacey, were ready. All of the suitcases were packed, and everyone was inside, waiting for Cassandra.

"Sorry I'm late," said Cassandra

"Don't worry about it," said Richard

The Road trip to the ocean was filled with Richard and Emily, talking about their latest achievement. Like filing a problem for constant flooding, or dissecting someone, with only a scalpel. Dave hated his parents, whatever they gave him, wasn't enough. He doesn't consider himself humble, just ungrateful, precious, self-centered, ignored, and insecure. If his dad was encouraged by his 'stepmother,' to go and finish his doctoral degree, then they would still be poor. You see, Dave and Cassandra's real mother, disappeared over in the ocean. The same place where they are currently going, right now. It was too much for Dave to handle, they were in a storm, and there boat tipped over, causing their mother to drift off somewhere else. Dave was sure this was going to be awkward vacation.

Cassandra however thought that this would be the start, when the family realizes that they love each other, regardless of the backgrounds, or the feelings towards each other. She had a plan, and it will require Dave, to fall for her "Brownie trick." Meanwhile, Tracy, was playing with her little doll, she was just one year old, when her birth mother disappeared. As they progressed to the ocean, Dave could still see his mother's eyes, as she drifted away.

Well, that's all there is to it. There will be more, once I have some character submissions and what not. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit. I am dedicating this to my English teacher, Mr. Roybal, and Mrs. Saliee. Who showed me what I didn't know, when it comes to English.

l+_+l guaranteed greatness to all my readers l+_+l


End file.
